Bad Girl
by xheart2write
Summary: Demi used to be an angelic, beautiful girl. Now her messed up lifestyle has changed her to the girl that she thought she would never become. She hates herself because of who she is but can she change?
1. Chapter 1

**Demi's point of view**

I never intended to become a bad girl. In fact, up until I was fourteen I was a perfect child. I got As in school, didn't drink or do drugs, I didn't have sex. I often pitied people that healed themselves through self-destruction. I could never understand why people felt the need to seek enjoyment through alcohol and drugs.

Anyways, as I was saying. I did not mean to become a bad girl. Towards the beginning of freshman year, my life took a turn for the worst. My dad died in a car accident, and I was devastated. I was always a daddy's girl. I was spoiled rotten by him. My mom didn't take to his death well. She began taking it out on my sisters and I. She would beat us, spit on us, call us names, and make our lives miserable. She took to heavy drugs like cocaine and heroin. She was also a heavy alcoholic. When we started running out of money due to her new addictions, she began prostituting herself. She used most of the money on herself so often times my sister and I would starve and go without electricity and heat.

Dallas got a job about 6 months later and became our mother figure. She made just enough to pay for the bills and food. We also used food stamps when we had to.

I remember Maddie wanted to play soccer and through tears my sister had to explain to her why she couldn't.

All of this made me turn to self-harm. I began cutting. I cut everywhere that there was flesh to cut… well you know what I mean. I began to see myself as ugly because kids at school would tell me so. They'd say I stink because I don't have water to shower in, and I was ugly because I couldn't afford nice clothes.

The cutting was enough for me until the end of sophomore year.

I had my first boyfriend during Junior year. His name was Trace Cyrus. He was not a good guy at all. He was the one that got me hooked to drinking and drugs. He made me do cocaine when I was with him because he would beat me if I didn't.

I don't know why I let him treat me that way. I guess because he threatened to kill me if I left and part of me always longed for him. He was my bad boy. He wanted me when every other guy thought I was the nastiest girl in school. He was in love with me, or so I thought. By dating him, I became a part of a group. Before I was just the loner. I mean sure, it was the wrong group to get involved in but it was a group.

I'm a senior now. I'm still with Trace and I'm still a bad girl. I don't care though. It takes my mind off of my horrible life.

"Demi, get up!" Dallas yells at me from the hallway. "You're going to be late for school!"

I groan as I roll out of bed. My head hurts like hell from partying last night. The hangover is so bad that I know for sure I'll throw up if I get up.

Dallas comes in my room, unsatisfied with the pace of my awakening. "What are you doing? Do you want to be late?"

"I don't feel good," I whine, "I don't want to go."

"What's the matter with you?" she asks concerned. She knows I was out last night but she doesn't know about my drinking and drug problems. At least I don't think she does. She never brings it up.

"I think I have the stomach bug," I lie. "I don't feel good at all."

Dallas groans and places her hand on her hip. "You're sick all the time Demi. Why don't you let me take you to the doctor? We can afford a doctor appointment."

"No Dal, I'm fine." I reassure her, "I just need the day off to feel better."

"Fine but you're missing way too many days. You're not going to get to graduate with all these absentees. Anymore, and we're going to the doctors."

I nod in agreement and lay back down in bed. Dallas retreats from my room and goes to wake up Maddie. I lean over my bed and grab my crappy flip phone off the beaten up bureau.

I have four new text messages. They're all from Trace.

"You going to school today?"

"Babe, wakeup I know you're awake at this time."

"Why the hell are you ignoring me?"

"Whatever, I'm so done with u."

I roll my eyes as I text back.

"Just woke up. I had to tell Dallas why I'm not going to school."

I put my phone back down on the bureau and grab the bottle of aspirin that is also on it. I take four and lay back down. I hope this headache goes away.

I hear the phone buzz and I pick it up.

"Text me when Dallas leaves and I'll pick you up."

I text him back a lot quicker than he texts me back. "I can't, Dallas has the day off."

Trace doesn't answer after that. I'm sure he's pissed and I'm sure I'll hear about it when we hangout next time. I sigh and rollover on my pillow. I'm just going to sleep the day away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Demi's point of view**

The next day I wake up and go over to my stash and take a hit of my drug. I know that I won't be able to endure six hours of school without it. I go to my closet and take out a tight, pretty blue dress that I got from good will. I also throw on a pair of black pumps to go with it. I go to the small bathroom that we have in the apartment and curl my pretty light brown hair. I throw on a layer of some cheap mascara and head for the door with my butterfly tote that I've had since I was about twelve. As I am walking out the door I notice my mom asleep on the couch. I can smell the alcohol from across the room and I am repulsed. I hate her so much. She screwed all of us. I slam the door extra hard behind me and I'm sure that she's awake now.

"You piece of trash!" she screams from inside, "You don't pay for this house! How dare you slam the door?!"

I also hear Dallas's voice as I head down the stairs.

"Neither do you! You don't pay for shit! You're lucky I don't kick you out. Don't you dare tell Demi what she can or can't do in MY house."

One of my friends from my group, Selena picks me up in her BMW. She's fairly wealthy and it makes me pretty jealous of her sometimes. She has almost a picture perfect life but she decided to throw it away for some drug.

"Good morning," she mumbles as she takes a sip of her Starbucks cup. She has sunglasses on and she doesn't look all that hot today so she must have had a rough night.

"Rough night?" I inquire as she backs out of the driveway.

"You have no idea. I got into a fight with David and he won't give me anymore cocaine. I feel like I'm dying without it Demi, I swear I do."

"I'm sorry Lena," I say sympathetically. I know the feeling. Being without drugs is the worst feeling possible. It makes you feel like you're dying.

We pull into the school and immediately meet up with the rest of our group. Trace, Miley, David, and Nick.

Trace is the leader of our group because he's the oldest. He stayed back three times. The rest of us are either 17 or 18 and he's 21. This was his last chance at graduating. He will be kicked out if he doesn't pass this year.

Trace gives me a dirty look and I can tell he's still mad about yesterday. I walk over to him and wrap my arms around his waist. I make it seem like I need his attention, like a little puppy dog so hopefully he won't be as mad. Trace likes to have control over me.

"I'm sorry baby," I whisper as I nuzzle my face into his neck. He smells like weed and cologne. He must have smoked right before he came into school.

He rubs my back and kisses my forehead. "It's alright baby. Just don't do it again."

Trace always acts like this in front of the group. Like he's boyfriend of the year or something. When it's just us that's when his mean side comes out. I guess he has to act nice in front of the group though since his half-sister is a part of it.

"What are we doing tonight?" David asks, clearly ignoring Selena. He must be pissed at her still for whatever it is they're fighting about.

"How about we all go over to my house?" Miley suggests. She's also one of my best friends. She's absolutely crazy though. She goes harder than both me and Selena. Nick's one of the mellowest guys of the group so I guess they balance each other out.

"Nah babe, my house." Nick says, "No parents will be home so we can get turnt up all night."

The whole group smirks and we all agree as the bell rings and sends us off to our separate classes.

For my first class I have Senior English with Miley. English has always been my favorite subject. Despite the absences, I still have a solid A in this class. It's pretty damn amazing actually. Miley on the other hand, has a C-.

The rest of the day drags on until lunch. I only have Selena and Nick in this lunch. The rest of the group has the other lunch together.

"So Nick what should I bring to your house?" Selena asks while dipping a potato wedge into some ketchup.

"Whatever you want," Nick answers. "Just bring a lot of it because my parents won't be back until Sunday so we have the whole night to party."

"I have to ask my sister if I can come," I say as I pull out my cellphone. I text Dallas and of course she says yes. "Alright I'm in."

"So Demi, how's Trace?" Selena asks as she makes a kissy face. It makes me feel awkward but I just laugh it off.

"We're good I guess," I reply.

"I guess?" Selena questions me as she raises her eyebrow. "What's the matter with THE perfect couple?"

Inside I laugh. Perfect couple? I think you mean couple from hell.

"Nothing's wrong. I don't know why I said I guess."

Nick looks at me and for a slight moment I'm caught off guard. I could see it in his eyes that he knows I'm lying. I think he knows that Trace treats me bad.


	3. Chapter 3

**Demi's point of view:**

After school I go over to Selena's house to get ready for the party at Nick's house. I just sit on the bed and watch her fret over what to wear. She pulls out four short dresses and holds each one up to her.

"Which one do you think Dems?" she asks.

"They will all look amazing on you Selena," I reassure her, "You look hot no matter what."

Selena laughs and finally decides on a short black dress with a bow cut out in the back. She throws on a pair of light pink pumps. She really does look amazing. She has the type of body that can pull anything off. She stands in the mirror and examines herself and then she turns to me.

"Alright, now let's get you ready!" She squeals in excitement. David must have slipped her some drugs after school because she is in a much better mood than she was all day.

"Sel, I'm fine with what I'm wearing now. Really."

She crinkles her nose at me and goes fishing through her closet. She finally comes back out with a peach bodycon dress that has a cutout in the front that is clearly meant for someone with cleavage. I don't have cleavage.

"Selena, I do not have boobs to fill that out."

Selena puts the dress down on the bed and comes back out with a nude bra.

"It's a bombshell bra. It'll make your boobs look two cup sizes bigger."

I sigh and take the dress and the bra and get dressed. When I'm done, Selena looks at me and claps.

"You look mighty fine!" She exclaims as she goes back into her closet a final time. She tosses me a pair of peach wedges and I slide them on.

Selena also does my makeup for me. She puts on a layer of light brown eye shadow, gives me a winged eyeliner look, and applies a nude lipstick. When we're finally ready to go, I look like I'm attending a movie premier, not a house party.

By the time that we get to the party there is already so many people there. Selena and I walk up the front steps and stroll right in. I don't see Trace at first but when I do, I wish that I hadn't. He's in the middle of the living room grinding with some slut.

"What a douche," Selena mumbles as she pulls me in the opposite direction towards the kitchen. She grabs two cups of who knows what and hands one to me. I chug it down immediately. I need something to take this pain away. My throat burns and I acknowledge that what I just chugged was most definitely vodka. I grab another cup and slug that one down too. I have a third drink in hand and Selena pulls me into the Great room which is basically like another living room. We dance like crazy and soon afterwards Miley joins us.

"What's up with Trace?" she asks, "Did you guys' breakup or something?"

"No," I say quietly, "Your brother is just an ass sometimes."

Miley laughs, "Yeah, he sure is! You could do so much better!"

I laugh too but deep inside it hurts.

"Wanna go take a hit in the bathroom?" Selena asks, realizing that I'm unhappy.

I nod my head in agreement and follow her to the upstairs bathroom. After we're done, I feel so much better. I start to head for the stairs but I bump into somebody. I look up and I see the hottest guy probably alive. He has beautiful hazel eyes, bushy eyebrows that suit his face, and he's just hot. He completely throws me off guard.

"I-I'm sorry," I stutter as I lean against the wall for support. I'm a little tipsy by now.

He just shakes his head and goes back in the room that he was walking out of. I don't know why he was so rude to me but I don't appreciate it. Did I look ugly or something? I sigh in frustration. Why do I even care? I have Trace. Then I remember that Trace doesn't care about me all that much.

Selena and Miley walk out of the bathroom now laughing.

"Hey guys does Nick have a brother?" I ask, still staring at the door that he just walked out of.

"Yeah he has three," Miley answers confused, "Why what's up?"

"I just bumped into one of them," I explain, and I tell them which door he came out of.

"Oh that was Joe," Miley states, "He's not big into partying. He's nice but he's really responsible and mature and that kind of stuff. No fun."

I nod my head but I can't help but think about Joe for the rest of the night. I hope I bump into him again sometime. Is it bad that I want that? I'm a taken girl. I need to stop this right now. I'm being unfaithful. Well does it count if I'm unfaithful in my mind? Ugh. Whatever. This needs to stop.

But what if I don't want it to? What if I want more?


	4. Chapter 4

**Joe's point of view**

I wake up and roll over on my side to examine my digital clock on my nightstand. It reads 6:53 A.M. Are you serious? Why am I up this early? I groan and pull the covers off of me. I might as well wakeup now. I need to assess the damage of Nick's party last night. I don't even bother to get dressed, I just go downstairs in sweatpants and no shirt. I look in the kitchen first and it is a huge mess. There is beer bottles, beer cans, empty plastic baggies and even clothes all over the place. I cringe my nose in disgust. I make my way around the house until I get to the living room. Nick's whole group is passed out on the couches and on the floor. How typical.

My eyes search the room until they land on the girl I bumped into last night. She looks really pretty even when she's asleep. I watch her for a minute and then come to the realization that she must be a bad girl since she's a part of Nick's group.

I turn on the T.V. and blast it as loud as it can go. The whole room awakens in a panic.

"What the hell dude?!" Trace yells as he covers his ears.

The rest of the room looks equally as pissed at me. I laugh. "You guys need to pick this mess up, now."

Nobody moves but that one girl. She gets to her feet and starts picking stuff up. The rest of the group just stares at her like she's crazy.

"What are you doing Demi?" Trace asks with attitude, "Stop."

"Trace, he just said to pick the room up."

"Yeah?" Trace says, "And I'm telling you to stop."

The way he talks to her pisses me off so much and I don't even know why. Well for starters you can just see it in her eyes that she is afraid of him. He must've done something to her to make her seem so frightened by him.

She immediately stops what she's doing and plops down on the couch. She looks at me with an apologetic look and I just nod.

"Nick," I address him, "if you don't pick this up then I'm telling mom and dad about the party."

Nick gets to his feet slowly and looks at everyone else. "You're all helping so get your asses up."

Everyone gets to their feet with groans and moans. They all stomp their feet like little two year olds except for that one girl—Demi. Demi works much harder than the rest of them. In fact she basically does all the work.

The house is completely spotless by 9 and I'm satisfied.

"Thanks for the party Nick," Demi says, "I need to get going home now."

"Wait uhm Demi can you come here for a minute?" I ask as I go into the kitchen.

She gets up and follows me but it's clear that she's confused as to what I want.

"Here's 50 dollars for cleaning up," I say as I hold out two 20s and a 10.

"I can't take this."

"Why not? You basically did all the work."

"It's alright really."

"Fine but at least take this."

I grab a small piece of paper and write my number on it. I don't know why I'm doing this but I'm genuinely worried about her. I don't want to see her get hurt by this Trace guy. I hand it to her and look her deep in the eyes.

I clear my throat and make my voice as compassionate as possible. "I can see the way that you're frightened by him. If you ever need me for anything, don't be afraid to text or call. You don't even have to need me. You can text me anytime you want."

Demi doesn't say anything. She just shoves the piece of paper down her bra and goes back to the living room.

I sigh and run my fingers through my dark brown hair. What am I doing? I don't even know this girl. I want to know this girl. Maybe she isn't just a bad girl.


	5. Chapter 5

**Demi's point of view**

I just got home from the party and my feet are killing me. These wedges gave me blisters on my heels and on my toes. They're bleeding pretty badly and the feeling is even worse. I quickly kick them off and sit on the couch. My mom's not home, but this doesn't surprise me. I really couldn't care less. She's useless anyways.

Dallas comes rushing out of the bathroom in her work uniform. She is a waitress and she also has a side job as a nanny. We need all the money we can get. She refused to let me get a job though. She says I need to focus on my schoolwork.

"How was the party?" she asks, as she looks around the kitchen for something.

"It was pretty fun," I reply with a shrug.

She stops what she's doing and turns to me. "You didn't drink or anything right?"

"No," I lie. "It was just a few friends hanging out and watching movies."

"That's my girl," she says with a huge smile on her face. She comes over and kisses me on the forehead. "I have to go. I have a shift from 11 to 8 tonight. I left a little money on the counter for pizza. If mom comes in, make sure you hide it."

I nod my head and give a fake smile. I hate lying to Dallas. She does so much for me and I can't even tell her the truth? I'm such a worthless human being.

I get up to walk into my room.

"Oh Demi?!" she calls as she's walking out the door.

"Yeah Dal?"

"Maddie is sleeping over her friend's house tonight. I dropped her off earlier."

"Okay. Bye, have a good day at work."

Dallas leaves quickly and locks the door behind her. She's going to be late for her shift. It's 10:54 and the restaurant is 10 minutes away.

I sigh in frustration and go back to my bedroom. I lay on my bed and start thinking. I think too much and I start to feel hatred. There's the usual hatred for my mom, but then there's also a little hatred for Trace. I sit back up and walk out to the bathroom. I sit down on the toilet seat and examine my arms. There's many little scars all over. There's also some on my stomach. I don't know why I do this, but I need to. I pull out a razor that I had hidden and put it to my wrist.

"Don't do this Demi," I whisper to myself. "You don't need to do this."

But I do. I really do. I can't focus on anything but self-hatred if I don't. I need to. Besides I deserve this. I deserve this for lying to Dallas. I deserve this for being addicted to drugs. I deserve this for being ugly. I push deep into my wrist and blood comes flowing out. I cut really deep but I don't even feel the pain.

Blood drops onto the floor and I quickly get up and run by arm under the water. It burns really bad but I don't care. I'm used to it by now.

After a few minutes, I withdraw my arm from the water and examine the wound. It's pretty deep and it's going to be hard to hide it. I feel so much better though. I feel like a huge burden has been lifted off of my shoulders.

I wipe the blood off my floor and go back into my room. I put a band aid over the cut for now. Later on I'll put on a bracelet to hide it. I lay down on my bed but I feel something jab at my boob. I pull out the piece of paper with Joe's number and just stare at it. If Trace ever saw this I'd get hit so badly. I open my flip phone and put in the number. I put the name as Sarah, so that way Trace doesn't know that it's a boy's number. I then discard the small piece of paper.

I don't know whether I should text Joe now or not. If I text him now then he'll think I'm like a super stalker or something but if I don't text him he might get offended. I decide to just text him so that way he has my number.

"Hey it's Demi."

"Oh hey Demi."

"I was just texting you so you'll have my number."

"Alright, thanks. How are you?"

"I'm good."

"Okay, so how about the real answer now?"

"I'm living so I can't be doing too badly."

"Alright. Hey I've got to go pick Frankie up. I'll talk to you later. Bye Demi."

"Bye Joe."

I close my flip phone and just stare at the messages for a little while. They don't say much but for some reason they're important to me. I smile as I read them and I realize that Joe has made me happier in four minutes than Trace has in almost two years.

I don't think I want to be with Trace anymore. I don't think that I've wanted to be with him for a while. I know I can't leave though. He'll never let me leave. I shake my head and walk over to my stash. I'm not proud of this either but this is also something I need. Cutting, drinking, and drugs are my addictions. Can a person be an addiction? I can see myself getting addicted to Joe really fast.


	6. Chapter 6

**Demi's point of view:**

I don't know what to do today since Dal is at work and Maddie is over a friends so I get cozy on the couch in my most comfortable pair of purple pajamas and decide to watch a movie, specifically, Pitch Perfect. This movie always makes me laugh so hard. Especially "Fat Amy".

Just as I'm about to go pop a back of popcorn I hear my phone start ringing. My stomach starts to flutter a little bit as I realize that it could be Joe texting me. I quickly run back to my room and grab my phone and to my disappointment, it's Trace. I groan and put the phone to my ear.

"Hello?"

"What're you doing?" he asks, his voice a little slurred. He must be already drinking again.

"Nothing, was just about to sit and watch a movie."

"You alone?"

"Uhm yeah, why?" I ask.

"I'm coming over."

Before I can even say anything he hangs up. Why didn't I lie and say Dallas was home? I roll my eyes and turn my attention back to the movie. Less than ten minutes later I hear a knock on the apartment door.

"Coming!" I yell, as I quickly walk over to the door and open it.

Trace plants a big, wet, drunken kiss on my lips and grabs my hips tightly. He's actually hurting me a little bit so I start to whimper.

"What's your problem?!" He asks with anger, "Why are you always such a baby?"

"I'm sorry…" I mumble. "That just hurt."

He grabs me hard again and smashes his lips against mine. He pushes his tongue deep into my mouth and begins rubbing my body all over. I don't want to do this, at all. I push him away a little bit but that was a mistake. He grabs me by my hair and pulls me closer to him again.

"Be a good little slut," he whispers in my ear and begins taking my clothes off.

"Stop it!" I shout, and this time I push him harder.

This really sets him off. He reaches out and smacks me hard across the face. I can taste the blood going into my mouth and tears sting my eyes. Why does he always have be like this?

"Stop!" I yell again, "I don't want to have sex right now!"

"You know what Demi?! I'm real tired of your bullshit. You're always so selfish and annoying. You're the worst girlfriend ever. I don't even know why I'm with your fat and ugly ass."

Ouch that hurt. That makes me cry even harder. Trace doesn't say he's sorry though. Instead he grabs me again and pushes me down on the couch and secures himself on top. I know I can't stop him now and I don't feel like being a punching bag so I just let him have his way with me. It hurts like hell and I let out small screams of pain but he just interprets those as pleasure. When he's done, I don't even feel like I can move.

He gets up off the couch and puts his clothes back on. I would do the same but I really can't move. I actually think that I may be bleeding down there. Trace leans down and kisses me on the cheek.

"Bye, I'll see you later." He calls out as he walks out the door.

I roll over so I'm laying down on the couch and cry. I hate him so much. I can't keep living like this. I'd rather die than live like this. I slowly get up and walk over to the bathroom. I examine myself and sure as hell, I am bleeding. I sigh in anger and close the door. What am I going to do? I can't explain to Dallas what happened but I think I need stitches. I decide that this is too important to not go to the hospital so I give Dallas a call.

She answers on the first ring. "What is it Demi I'm at work?"

"Uhm" I begin, "I think I need to go to the hospital."

"Why?" she asks in a concerned voice. "What happened? Are you okay?! Should I call an ambulance?!"

"I'm fine Dal, I'm just bleeding…"

"Bleeding?" she questions me, "Bleeding where?"

"Down there," I reply completely embarrassed.

"Demi are you serious?" She says in an annoyed tone. "You called me because you're on your period?!"

"No Dal," I answer with frustration. "I think I'm torn down there."

"Torn from what?!"

"Well… Trace was over here and he was being too rough."

I know I'm lying to her. In reality, Trace raped me. I told him no, but he didn't stop. I can't tell Dallas this though.

"Oh my god Demi," Dallas replies in frustration and worry, "I'm going to leave work now to drive you to the hospital. You're such a pain. Next time, speak up for yourself and tell that boy to stop."

"Okay…" I mumble. "I'm really sorry."

Dallas laughs and hangs up the phone. I'm glad she thinks this is funny because it hurts like hell for me.

I waddle over to the couch and sit down. I check my cellphone to see if I have any texts and I'm surprised to see that I have two. I have one from Selena and one from Joe. I read Selena's first."

"Hey girly. I was wondering if you wanted to sleepover tonight. Love you!"

I smile. I then open Joe's message.

"Hey Demi."

I smile again and quickly text him back.

"Hey Joe, what's up?"

"I'm at work :[ What about you?"

"About to go to the hospital :["

"Why, what's wrong?!"

"Oh nothing. I just have a doctor's appointment there."

"Oh well that sucks."

"yeah :[ Hey I gotta go, my sister's here to bring me. Bye!"

"Bye. Ttyl. Text me later:]"

I smile big as I shut my phone and shove it in my back pocket. I grab my purse and make my way down to Dallas's car. It really sucks to walk right now. This is probably the worst feeling that I have ever had. It feels like someone is stabbing me every time I move.

On the car ride to the hospital, I can't stop thinking about Joe. I smile big as I think about how concerned he seemed when I mentioned the hospital. I didn't even bother telling Trace that because I knew he wouldn't care. I sigh and look out the window. Joe really is a much better guy than Trace.


End file.
